oth_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Smith
Name: Nathan Smith Birthplace: Tree Hill, North Carolina Birthdate: 2008 Age: 23 Occupation: SVU Police Officer Residence: Apartment Nickname: Nate Gender: Male Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Relationships: Lily Scott Family: Tim Smith (Father), Bevin Mirskey (Mother), Skills Taylor (Step Father), Chad Taylor (Half Brother), Gabi Taylor (Half Sister), Jim Smith (Paternal Grandfather), Mrs. Smith (Paternal Grandmother), Shari Smith (Paternal Step-grandmother), William Smith (Paternal Uncle), Unnamed Maternal Grandparents, Charles Taylor (Step-Grandfather), Mrs. Taylor (Step-Grandmother), Tommy Mirskey (Maternal Uncle), Tara Mirskey (Maternal Aunt), Unnamed (Maternal Aunt/Uncle), Jody (Maternal Cousin, via Unknown), Kate (Maternal Cousin, via Unknown) Schools: SJDS, THMS, THHS, The Police Acadamy Grade: N/A Portrayed By: Zac Efron First Appearance: Last Appearance: Episode Count: Nathan Smith was the son of Tim Smith and Bevin Mirskey. Little was known about Nathan other than that he was named after Nathan Scott, Tim's high school best-friend. Nathan had blonde hair like his mother. Character History Missing Years At some point after their high school graduations, Bevin and then-boyfriend, Antwon 'Skills' Taylor, broke up and Tim and Bevin were married. Eventually, Bevin fell pregnant with Tim's child. While there was no mention of the couple's high school friends attending or being invited to their wedding, it was clear that they have not forgotten about them. This was shown by how they decided to name their son Nathan in honor of Tim's best friend from his years at Tree Hill, Nathan Scott. Season 5 Nathan normally grew-up with his parents. Bevin and Tim seemed to love him very much and they always have a picture of their son with them. Tim showed the picture to his "friends" from Tree Hill High School; Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer and Haley James Scott while Bevin did the same with Brooke and Lucas Scott. Though he has blond hair like that of his mother, it has aso been said that Nathan was known to look like his father, Tim. Season 9 Between season 5 and season 9 Nathan's parents divorced. Time jump Nathan probably inherited to his father's basketball's abilities. He must play in High School to the Ravens along with his father's best-friend's son; Jamie Scott. Explaining what his mom assisted and cheered Jamie's match. Relationships Family Nathan was the son of Bevin and Tim Smith. If they parents seem love him very much they don't love each other. Nathan is also Shari Smith's step-grandson. He has many uncles and aunts, incluing Tim's older brother, Bevin's older sibling and younger siblings: Tommy and Tara. By Bevin's older sister or brother he also has two cousins; Kate and Jody. Trivia *It's very likely Nathan was named after Tim's highschool bestfriend; Nathan Scott. **As James Lucas and Sawyer Brooke Scott, Nathan was named after his parent's best-friend. James Lucas was named after his mother's best friend and paternal uncle while Sawyer Brooke was named after her mom's best friend; Brooke Davis Baker who was also Bevin's close friend during High School. *Brooke saw Nathan's photo by his both parents.